


About Teddy

by french_vanilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg wolfstar, Pollux Edward Lupin_Black, Pregnancy Remus, baby wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/french_vanilla/pseuds/french_vanilla
Summary: my plot for the wolfstar family and what it would be like if Teddy were the biological son of the two.* THIS IS NOT A STORY IS JUST A PLOT *
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 14





	About Teddy

Hi! I have this plot and if anything interests you it is free to use I apologize if something doesn't make sense. English is not my native language.  
About Teddy ツ

Name: Pollux Edward Lupin_Black  
Date of birth: 23/04 (taurus)  
Parents: Remus J. Lupin and Sirius O. Black.  
Species: Human (metamorphomagi) | blood: half-blood  
Skin: white with freckles (varies)  
Eyes: gray (varies)  
Hair: blond (usually blue)

• Long wavy hair with a shaved part above the ear painted blue as ends.  
• Tall, thin and with many freckles.  
• It has Sirius 'eye shapes and Remus' face shapes.  
• Has lactose intolerance.  
• At the age of 4, he found a blue lizard / iguana that he called Castor. (Castor is Pollux's twin brother in mythology) "normal" children with hamsters, but he's fucking Sirius' son.  
• Born in France while Remus and Sirius were on the run. (This version may vary slightly)  
• He knows how to speak French and English because he lived there until he was 5 and then moved back to England. (And some phrases in Wales)  
• Your favorite color is light blue.  
• Your favorite drink is cocoa (with soy milk of course)  
• Every Friday night they eat fish fries (a very common UK food)  
• Loves leather jackets (just like Sirius) (Since Harry is Pronglest, could Teddy be Padsmoon?)  
• Has a jacket like Sirius's, instead of Padsfoot it would be Padsmoon or Moonfoot  
• He tried to look tough and badguy in his teens, but the truth is that he ties himself up in a good romance book and watches cliché series like "gilmore girls" on the couch with his parents  
• If he were a teenager in 2020 (in the version where the pandemic never existed?) He would be a young indie and his favorite band would be  
"The NBHD".  
• If the wolfstar family was living in 2020 (Teddy was born in 2005) they went back to the house where Teddy was born and where they lived until 2010 (going back to England to make occasional visits) why are they in the whore that gave birth isolated and close to a beach (it's almost the shell house where Bill and Fleur live) and stayed there until the pandemic ended.  
• He joined the Hufflepuff after all. (He could be from the Gryffindor too but he has so few cool lufans ...)  
• Received the marauder's map and when Harry formed the invisibility cloak (in the version in which he is born after Azkaban)  
• Teddy, Harry and Draco form the Black Trinity (Harry is added who cares? And also that James shipp with Reg LMAO) and Dora is that older cousin who at the same time is a bad influence . (she is 8 years older than them)  
• When Teddy was very young and was feeling sick or hurt Remus and Sirius changed the nickname "moony" to "moomy" which sometimes became "mommy" and so whenever Teddy is ill he calls Remus a mother (It was Remus who "carried" Teddy.)  
• Regulus loved to babysit Teddy and is the type of owl uncle who spoils his nephew when his parents are not watching and Teddy loves him.  
• Has Welsh descent (Remus was born in Wales) and French (Sirius was born in England, but has descent)  
• When he fights with Sirius, he changes his appearance to look more like Remus and when he fights with Remus he changes his appearance to look like Sirius (he also does this to cheer Remus up after the full moon or when Sirius has a nightmare with Walburga)  
• When Teddy gets anxious, he changes the color of his eyes randomly and blinks in a lot of colors at the same time.  
• If they had Teddy when he was 21 (before Azkaban. Sirius was not arrested just for the sake of it) or 36 (when Remus and Tonks have Teddy in the books) you choose which I like both versions, but you can also put on any random date.  
• If Remus and Sirius had a daughter, their name would be Calisto Alrischa  
• Callisto is the daughter of King Lycaon, the first Werewolf and Alrischa is the brightest star in the constellation of pisces  
. but kind when it comes to someone she likes  
• He would be a very energetic boy and loves to make bad jokes like Sirius, but he also loves to sit by the fire with some hot drink and read a good book like Remus.  
• He can be very needy when he is sick, not wanting to leave his lap (even when he got older only in a less childish way)  
• He loves to be petted like a puppy (tudum task)  
• When he is anxious, his eyes change color randomly  
• He didn't have many friends when he was very young because they were running away and trying to hide Teddy from the diners (in the version where he is Harry's age they are friends), but when he goes to Hogwarts he makes a lot of friends (or when the war is over)  
• I like to think of a version in which Sirius is hired to be an astronomy teacher, but nobody knows that he is Teddy's father and he ends up saying something embarrassing about his father in the middle of class (hey, your dad told me to remind you to don't drink cow's milk, you know what happened last time "daddy loves you puppy") (Ok this part I think he would just say to laugh with Remus later)  
• Remus is Moomy  
• Sirius is Dadfoot  
• Remus calls Teddy a puppy and Fy seren (my star in Wales)  
• Sirius calls Teddy Chiot (puppy in French)


End file.
